It's Friendship 2
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Stan and Kyle struggle with their friendship. Is their friendship not strong enough for anything else powerful?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hi, hi! What's up! I'm sure you guys all remember my story, It's Friendship. A story that proves that Stan and Kyle's deep relationship is friendship, not homosexual. I have decided to do a sequel to it. I'm sure you looked at the trailer. Well now here's the real story! Yay! Ok...sorry I guess I'm so excited.**

**Chapter 1: Sunday**

It must have been a good night, because Kyle felt good and healthy in the morning when he opened his eyes. He was a little hot, but that was probably because blankets were covering his whole body. The nine year old, who was in his pajamas, yawned as he sat up and stretched.

He looked at the alarm clock and it was 9:00 am in the morning. It was Sunday, so he didn't have to go to school. The only problem, was that he would be really bored the whole morning. His friends were going to Church, and he wasn't, probably because he was Jewish. If he went to Church, it had to be a Saturday evening, although he didn't go last night. Probably because his parents weren't too strict about that. Although his friends' families weren't too strict either. But today must have been a good day for them.

Kyle got out of his bed and got dressed. When he walked down stairs, he found his family at the dinner table, as usual, having breakfast.

"Morning Kyle," said his mother. She turned to him. "Have a good night?"

"Yes," he replied. "Can I go to Stan's house?"

"Kyle, your friend is going to Church this morning."

Kyle, ashamed, looked down. "I know. But I thought I'd say good bye to him before he leaves. Umm...I wanted to ask him something before he left."

"Alright bubby. You want me to drive you."

"Uh-huh."

**Stan's house**

"Hurry up, Randy!" Mrs. Marsh, who was in a pretty dress, exclaimed at her husband, who was still getting his tie fixed.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Sharon!"

Stan and Shelly, who were also dressed up, stood and waited for their father as well. "Mom," Stan started.

"What is it, Stanley?" she answered.

"Is it possible if I stayed home today?"

"No Stanley, you haven't been at church for two weeks. You're going."

"But Grandpa doesn't have to go."

"That's because he was up all night doing who knows what."

Stan sighed as he heard the door open. He finally saw Kyle come in the house. "Kyle, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Stan," he said as he walked over to his friend. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the School Playground after church with me and the other guys. I mean..after Church."

Randy glanced at the two boys who were having the conversation while he finished with his tie.

"Yeah sure, Kyle," Stan answered. "But why didn't you just call?"

"Because you left your toy car at my house yesterday." He handed out the two and gave it to his friends.

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"Alright, my mom's waiting for me. See ya."

"Bye Kyle, see you after Church."

Kyle left.

"He could have just brought it to you at the playground."

Stan turned to who had made that comment. His dad. "What?"

"Well he didn't have to bring you that toy this morning, Stanley."

"Ok dad, why does it matter. Now I don't have to worry about forgetting it at the playground."

"Mm...hmm." He walked away.

After Kyle got in the car, he took one more look at the Marsh family as they left to go to church, and he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

**The story is just beginning! Um you guys I know I've said this a hundred times but please go vote on my poll. I added another story to vote for. Too much things keep coming to my mind. I have a big imagination. By the way, a part in this chapter is based on something that really did happen in my church. Ok here's chapter 2 to It's Friendship 2!**

**Chapter 2:** **The truth**

Stan, who was terribly bored, sat on the bench in his Church. He knew that God was important, but could he help it that he was a kid, and kids tended to care more about other things? He was completely dozed off during the service, when he heard a whisper and felt a tap from behind him. Stan looked behind and found Cartman looking at him. "What is it, Cartman?" he whispered.

"Lets go play some pranks on people," the fat boy whispered.

Stan grew confused. Pranks in Church? "What are you talking about, Cartman?"

"Come with me, and I'll show you."

Stan turned back around, and thought for a moment. He couldn't just leave like that. He turned back to Cartman. "I can't just leave, Cartman. My parents made me come."

"Tell them you have to go to the bathroom. That's what I'm doing."

Stan sighed as he turned around. He wasn't sure what Cartman was up to, but it had to be better than this. He looked over to his family. Too bad for him, he was sitting next to his sister, and his parents were on the other side of her. But he had to try. "Shelly."

Shelly angrily turned to his little brother. "You bother me again, and I'll strangle you, Turd."

"I'll have to go to the bathroom. Tell mom and dad." He got up and followed Cartman.

When Stan and Kyle finally got out of the room, Cartman started talking loudly now, since it was quiet and they were the only people around. "Alright, I brought some silly string."

"Why?"

"Because we're gonna go around the classes and spray it at people."

"Cartman! I'm not doing that."

"Why not, Stan?!"

"Because it's stupid." He turned around with his arms crossed.

"If it was Kyle's idea, you would do it."

Stan grew shocked and turned back to the fat boy. "What's that's suppose to mean?"

"You ALWAYS do what Kyle wants to do."

"That's not true, Cartman. If he wanted to do this, I would ditch."

"Yeah right."

Stan slowly started heading back.

Cartman sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll have to do it myself."

Stan stopped and turned to his friend. "You're gonna get in trouble."

"This is church. Nothing bad can happen here."

Stan kept walking, leaving Cartman to his fun.

**After church**

It was quiet as the Marshes were driving home. Stan wondered if Cartman got in trouble for what he did, and he also wondered if Shelly was really going to strangle him. He turned to his sister who was listening to her music. The silence was finally broken by their mother.

"Let's go to a party."

Stan looked up. "Now?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I can't. I told Kyle I would meet him and the guys at the School Playground."

"Stanley, Kyle is just gonna have to wait," Randy said. "Besides, it's a party our Church is having. I'm sure everyone else is going."

"Why would they go?"

His parents ignored that question.

"Can't you just drop me off at the school?"

"No Stanley," Sharon answered. "You're going."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Stanley, you better have a good attitude."

Stan sighed as he angrily crossed his arms.

**School Playground**

Kyle got to the school playground, which was empty. Everyone usually came after Church, so he was doubting a thing. He just had to wait until everyone got back.

**Party**

Stan silently sat in a chair as he watched people have the time of their lives. He really didn't see how this could be fun. He did manage to find his friends, but they didn't seem to be having fun either, with made his time even more boring. He finally found Cartman sitting on the chair next to him.

"I'm bored," the fat boy said.

"Did you get in trouble for your prank?"

"No. I didn't even do it."

"How come?"

"Because Sister Ann caught me before I had a chance."

"Did she find out what you were up to?"

"No. I just told her I was going to the bathroom. Then I threw away the silly string so she wouldn't find it."

"Don't you think that somebody would find it in the trash, Cartman?"

He said nothing, and got up from his chair after he heard his mother calling him..

Stan sighed again, and suddenly found his dad sit next to him.

"Stan, why don't you get up and have some fun."

"I don't wanna be here, dad. I just wanna go and play with Kyle."

"Stanley, you have to understand that there's more to live than playing with Kyle."

"I didn't say that, dad."

"You know..Stan, I have a problem with you and Kyle having sleepovers."

"Huh?"

"A couple weeks ago you spent the night at his house, is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think maybe you need to stop."

Stan grew curious with a glare. "How come?"

"Well Stanley, you do know that you and Kyle are both guys."

"Yeah..so?"

"Well, if a guy sleeps over at another guys house, it may be kind of...well...kind of gay."

"Huh? But dad, girls have sleepovers all the time!"

"That's just what girls are made for. Stan, it's different for boys, ok? I suggest that you and Kyle stop the slumber parties, or people might find it funny. And..something might even happen between you guys."

"Dad, we're not gay!"

"Just listen to me, Stanley." Randy got up and walked away, leaving Stan in his confusion.

**School Playground**

It's been about an hour and a half since Kyle arrived at the school playground, and still, nobody had come. He began to grow curious. _Where is everybody?_ He sat in the snow with his knees up and his arms wrapped around them. He wondered even more why Stan didn't come yet. Why would he ditch him?

Afer two hours since he got there, Kyle decided to head home, thinking that nobody was coming, including Stan. He still wondered what happened to him, but there had to be a good reason. Stan wouldn't just leave him like that.


	3. Chapter 3: Playtime

**Chapter 3: Playtime**

As soon as the Marsh family got home, Stan went strait to his room and got undressed. He hated wearing dressy clothes, unless it meant going on a beautiful date with Wendy. Stan smiled at the thought of that.

After he got dressed, and reached on his table and found the picture of his girlfriend. He felt he was in love in with her. Back in third grade, they were a good couple, but then after a while Wendy broke up with him, and Stan felt hurt. But later this year they hung out and realized how much fun they had together, and knew that maybe they could start over. So they started a whole knew relationship. Both he and Wendy were much more mature then before, and he liked her so much, he didn't want to do anything stupid in front of her.

Stan gasped when he remembered Kyle. So he sat the picture back down and ran down the stairs to get the phone. But he stopped once he saw that his mom was on. _Oh great._ He glared. "Mom, come on, I need to use the phone."

"Hold on, Stanley."

Stan looked down at his shoes. He should have met Kyle a couple hours ago. He had to talk to him right away. "Mom! I need the d- phone!"

"Stanley Marsh, if you use language like that again you won't be aloud to leave the house for a whole week."

Stan gave up, and sat down on the couch where Shelly was. "I have to call him now."

"Shut up, Turd, I'm trying to watch this!"

"You shut up." Stan meant for Shelly not to hear that, but he already found her eyes glaring at him. His heart plumped hard, and he felt really hot. It wasn't long before he found his sisters's hands squeezing this throat.

"DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU EARLIER, TURD?"

Stan gasped as he struggled for air, and the pressure got stronger on his neck. "S...Shelly. Mom...is...in..the...o...o..other room."

"Don't push your luck. Mom is in a very big conversation right now. She won't be able to hear you scream."

Stan grew concerned when he knew that his dad left the house, and he was in peril with his sister on the sofa. He tried so hard to pull his sister's hands off of him, but he was only nine, and she was 13. Plus, she was probably the strongest person in the world. Stan hated this so much, because Shelly always got away with this. The thought of that made him so angry that he let out curses to her, even if he had a hard time letting his voice out.

But that just made Shelly choke him even harder. So hard that Stan couldn't speak, and he started coughing, although that didn't last, because the grip on his throat made it hard for him to even do that. He suddenly forgot everything. He forgot about calling Kyle, and he forgot about his mom in the house. He couldn't breathe at all.

But a miracle happened when he felt his neck released as Sharon got off the phone. Stan started coughing hard, his hand over his throat.

"Is everything ok?" Sharon asked.

Stan kept coughing as Shelly looked at their mom. "Yes, he just had a drink of my water and choked on it."

"Oh. Are you alright, Stanley?"

Stan wanted to tell her what happened, but he knew she wouldn't believe him, so he just got up from the couch, and grabbed the phone.

After Stan got to his room, he dialed the number to Kyle's home phone. He tried to recover from his sister's strangle as the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" It was Kyle.

"Kyle?"

"Stan?"

"Dude, I'm really sorry."

Kyle was silent as he had a sad look on his face.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, I'm really sorry. My parents made me go to this party that everyone went to."

Kyle was still silent. _A party? _"But why didn't you call me and let me know?"

"Well I asked my parents if I could borrow their cell phone, but they said no. They've been really grumpy today. Anyways, how long have you been waiting for me?"

Kyle didn't want to make Stan feel bad, but he answered anyways. "One and a half hours."

Stan was silent as his mouth dropped. "Oh my god, dude I'm so sorry!"

Kyle sighed.

"Kyle?!"

"It's ok, Stan. I understand. I just had no idea where you were, that's all."

"Oh. Ok, well I'm fine. Anyways, do you wanna come over here and play video games?"

"Sure dude, I'll be right over." He hung up.

Stan was relieved that his friend wasn't mad him, and put a smile on his face.

Ten minutes passed, and Kyle finally arrived at Stan's house, about the same time Randy got home from where ever he was. The boys played video games for about an hour, and they finally decided to relax.

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow," Stan whined.

"Me neither, but we have to."

"Well our test is tomorrow, and I'm gonna flunk it."

"Why?"

"I forgot to study."

"Well lets just get it over with. Mr. Garrison said we won't be having anymore tests for the rest of the week. Maybe Kenny, Cartman, and I can sleepover at your house this coming Friday."

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What is it, Stan?"

Stan sighed. "Well, my dad doesn't think we should sleep over at each other's houses anymore."

Kyle gave a confused look. "Why not?"

Stan looked down then at him with a look that showed him it was obvious.

"Why not, Stan?"

"Because...I don't know, because my dad thinks it's gay."

Kyle was confused. "Gay? Why would it be gay?"

"Because Kyle. It's sleeping over. I mean, doesn't that sound a little gay."

"No. And..I was talking about all four of us."

"It doesn't matter. My dad wants us to give up on sleepovers."

Kyle looked down confused. He seemed a little upset, but nodded. Although, the whole thing didn't make sense to him at all.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep over

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long update. I had a writers block. Here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Sleep over**

On Sunday night, Stan managed to get some studying done with the help of Kyle. Stan felt a little bit better about the test. He wasn't sure that he would get an A, but maybe a C. So he wouldn't fail it. On Monday when it was time to take the test, Stan did better then he thought. _Maybe I WILL get an A on this._ He glanced over at his best friend, who was doing his test with a smile on his face. _Thanks Kyle._

After everyone was done with their tests, Mr. Garrison started a new Unit, and as usual, most of the kids weren't paying attention. Kyle, of course, was the only one taking notes.

Cartman doodled on his paper, as Clyde and Bebe stared at each other. Craig just sat in his chair like he was miserable, and Kenny was drawing his usual perverted thoughts.

As Mr. Garrison went on with his teachings, Kyle heard some giggling and looked over to where Wendy was. She was smiling at Stan, who was smiling back. He could then tell that they were passing notes, and to Kyle, Stan was giving those expressions that was telling him he couldn't think of anything but Wendy. He felt sad at the thought of that. He felt so left out sometimes.

But Stan's loving face went away as he and the other guys started to play football at recess. Although in the middle of the game, Stan walked away, probably to talk to Wendy. Kyle watched his best friend leave when he heard Cartman yell his name, telling him to get back in the game. He sighed, and continued playing with the others.

After school, Kyle went off to find Stan so he could ask him how he did on the test. He never got a chance, because during class Stan was talking with Wendy, and he was also alone with her during recess. At lunch, Kyle just forgot to ask. But he was really curious on how his best friend did, so he went to find him.

Kyle finally found Stan by his locker, and ran over. "Stan!"

Stan turned to his best friend. "Hey dude. Ready to get on the bus?"

"Yeah. How did you..."

"Stan!"

Kyle shivered at the voice by Wendy, who was happily running over to her boyfriend.

Stan smiled. "Hey Wendy, what's up?"

"Stan, I just got a call on my cell phone."

Kyle looked down at his shoes as he tried to ignore Wendy's conversation with Stan, but the words some how went through his ears.

"From who?" Stan asked his girlfriend.

"The people from the Animal Kennel. They're letting me volunteer to help the abandon cats and dogs get rescued!"

"Oh, that's great Wendy! What they did actually say to you?"

Kyle sighed, as he found his feet taking him away from the two lovers. He knew this would go on forever, and there was no point in waiting. After walking twenty feet, he stopped to look back at his best friend. But Stan was still chatting with Wendy. He kept walking.

Kyle decided to skip the bus, and sadly walked home.

When Stan got on the bus, he grew curious when he noticed Kyle wasn't sitting next to him. "Dude, where's Kyle?"

Cartman looked around. "He must have killed himself."

"Cartman, why would Kyle kill himself!"

"Because he's a Jew."

Stan glared, but started to ignore the fat boy. _Where is he?_

On Tuesday, things seemed to go back to normal since Stan wasn't talking to Wendy as much. So Kyle was happy, and all the guys played football together. The same thing continued on Wednesday and Thursday. On Friday, Mr. Garrison finally handed out the tests they did.

Stan grew excited as he was waiting for his.

Kyle then remembered. "How did you do, Stan?"

"I don't know," he answered, "I didn't get it back yet."

"How do you think you did?"

"I don't know. I guess did ok." Stan smiled as he got his test back, and looked at it.

"What did you get?"

"I got a B!"

Kyle smiled. "Good job." He looked down at his test when he got it. "I got an A."

"Nice job, Kyle."

"Thanks."

"I got a D."

Stan and Kyle both looked over at Cartman, who was looking at his paper.

"You got a D, Cartman?" Kyle asked.

Cartman nodded and smiled. "That's good! It's better than an F!"

"I...guess so."

"What did you get, Eric?" Butters asked.

"A D," he answered.

"Oh well. I'm so sorry, Eric."

Cartman curiously looked at him. "Butters, you're so stupid. It's a good thing I got a D."

"It is? Oh. Well...don't you want a C?"

"A C would be nice. But a D is fine."

"Maybe I can help you bring it up!"

Cartman sarcastically chuckled. "No Butters. Trust me, I don't need your help."

"Oh. Ok then. You let me know."

Cartman rolled his eyes as he glanced back at his test.

After school, Cartman came racing toward Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. "You guys!" he yelled.

"What is it?!" Kyle rudely asked.

"Since I got a D on my test, I'm gonna let you guys come over for a party!"

"Really?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Well, except you, Kyle."

"Cartman, why can't Kyle come!" Stan said.

"Because I said."

"Cartman, let Kyle come!"

"Aww..come on. This is a party to celebrate my good grade. It has to be a happy party."

"Cartman, let Kyle come, or none of us are coming!"

"But he's a Jew."

Everyone glared at him.

The fat boy sighed. "Fine. But I'm not happy about it. Now come over at my house around seven, ok?"

"Ok," they all said.

When Stan got home, he told his parents the good news about his test, and they smiled and hugged him. They knew he was having trouble in math.

At 6:00, Stan went outside to play with Sparky. It wasn't quite time yet to go to Cartman's house, so he waited a little. The nine year old laughed as his dog pushed him to the ground and started licking him on the face. After thirty minutes, Stan decided to go on his Big Wheel and head to Cartman's house.

**Cartman's house**

DING-DONG!

"Hey sweety," Ms. Cartman greeted Stan as she answered the door.

"Hey," he answered and stepped into the house.

"How's your mother doing?"

"Good." Stan gasped. He forgot to tell his parents he was going to Cartman's house. _Oh well. I'm sure they won't mind. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours._

Stan walked into the living room and found Cartman and Kyle watching TV. Kenny apparently wasn't here yet. Stan looked at the clock. It was 7:01. "Hey guys."

"Hey dude," Kyle greeted.

"Get over here," said Cartman. "We're watching Terence and Phillip. I have it all on DVD."

"Sweet." Stan sat down on the sofa. "Um...aren't we gonna eat?"

"My mom just ordered pizza. It should be here in about 10 minutes."

"Yeah," said Kyle, "and we're also having ice cream!"

"Sweet!" Stan happily exclaimed, as he continued watching TV.

Ten minutes passed, and the pizza finally arrived. The boys went into the kitchen to get their pizza. Kyle looked at the clock. It was 7:11. "Where's Kenny? He should have been here by now."

"I don't know," said Stan. "But he better hurry, or Cartman will eat all the pizza and there won't be enough for him."

"Yeah, Cartman you're so fat."

"Shut up!" the fat boy exclaimed. "I'm a growing boy. I need to eat."

"Maybe a little too much." Kyle laughed with Stan as Cartman left the kitchen with a glare.

As the three boys watched TV with pizza, the phone rang, so Ms. Cartman answered it. "Hello? Yes. Hi. Uh-oh. Oh. I'm so sorry. Ok, I'll be sure to tell them. Ok bye." She hung up, and walked into the living room. "Boys, Kenny won't be showing up, because he just died."

"Well that sucks," said Cartman.

"How did he die?" Stan asked.

"Well his mom said he got run over by a car," she answered.

"Poor Kenny," Kyle softly said.

"Oh well," said Cartman. "more pizza for me!"

Kyle looked at Cartman with a glare. _He's so mean._

After an hour, the three boys turned on the scary movie and started watching it until they fell fast asleep in the middle. It was then too late for Stan or Kyle to go home.

**Sorry if I rushed on this chapter. I felt I did. Anyways, I wanna thank Pillar or Winter for the great idea of the boys spending the night over at Cartman's house. So thanks! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: In trouble

**Chapter 5: In trouble**

"Randy, wake up!"

"Hmm..."

"Randy!"

"Ah..." Randy opened his eyes and saw his wife, who was in her pajamas, staring at him. "Huh..Sharon what is it?"

"It's Stanley. He's not here!"

"What?" The man sat up. "What do you mean he's not here?"

"Randy, he's not in his bed. I haven't seen him in a while since around six."

Randy took a look at his alarm clock. It was 12:00 am. He then looked back at his wife, who had a look of worry in her eyes. "I'm sure he's alright, Sharon."

"Randy!"

"Ok, what was he doing the last time you saw him?"

"He went outside to play, and I forgot all about it. I must have been too tired to think! Oh Randy, what if somebody kidnaped him!"

Randy sighed, annoyed with his wife worrying so much. "Sharon, there is nothing dangerous in our town. Now, lets think about where he would go. What does he usually do on a Friday night?"

"He goes out with his friends to the arcade or a movie."

"Ok, maybe he's at a party with his friends."

"At age nine?!"

"Sharon, you're the one who said that he's growing up. He's into partying now."

"Randy! He is nine years old! He's not gonna go to some party and get drunk with his friends!"

Randy thought about it, and realized she was right.

"Besides Randy. You said that nothing dangerous is in our town? Well what about the guinea pigs? That was dangerous, wasn't it?"

Randy gasped. "You're right. Our son is in danger!"

"Mom, dad!"

The two psychotic parents looked to the door where Shelly stood.

"What's with all the yelling!"

"Oh Shelly," Sharon said as she walked over to her daughter. "I'm sorry we woke you."

"What's going on, mom?"

"We don't know where Stanley is," Randy answered.

"He's fine," Shelly said.

"No honey," Sharon said. "It's not good for him to be out there when anything can happen."

"Nothing happens in this town, mom. He's more in danger here than he is out there."

"Why do you say that, Shelly?"

"Because you guys are so annoying. I'm going back to bed." She walked away.

Sharon looked back at Randy, and walked back over to the bed. "She's right. You ARE annoying."

"Uhh...I'm so tired." The man lay down and closed his eyes, and Sharon did also.

**At Cartman's house**

The sleepy eyes of Stan slowly opened as a bright light shined. "Mm." He covered his face and turn on his belly. But some how he didn't feel like he was on his bed. The surface was too hard for that. He looked down and gasped as he realized he was in Cartman's living room. "Oh no." He looked at his watch that said it was 8:00 am. "I fell asleep!"

"Stan? What's wrong?"

Stan turned to Kyle who was rubbing his eyes.

"I have to get home" Stan stood up. "I forgot to tell my parents I went out." He headed for the door, and left the house before Kyle could say anything else.

As Stan rode on his Big Wheel home, he hoped that his parents wouldn't notice that he was gone. Maybe they didn't. When he got home, he could see the TV on from the living room window.

The nine year old slowly opened the door, and peaked in. He couldn't see anybody yet. Maybe if he snuck into his room and pretend to sleep, his parents would think he was home the whole time. But he doubted everything once he heard the sound of somebody clearing their throat. He looked ahead and right in front of him were his parents. _Oh no._

"Stan, where were you last night?" Sharon asked, trying to stay calm, yet firm.

"Uhh...I was sleeping," he answered.

"Stanley, I did not find you in your bed last night."

"She's right, Stan," said Randy. "You were gone when she came in your room."

"I was?" _Is that all I've got to say?_

Both his parents gave him this look, knowing that he was lying. He wish he could tell them, but everything came back to him. He remembered his dad telling him he didn't want him to have anymore sleep overs. If he said he was sleeping over at Cartman's house, he would be in big trouble, and his dad would be really upset."

"Stan, you better tell us right now where you were?" Sharon said, her voice getting louder. "If you don't tell us, then I'm afraid we're gonna have to ground you. But we will find out sooner or later, Stan."

Stan looked down, afraid to tell his parents were he was.

"Tell us, Stan!" Randy exclaimed.

Stan's eyes closed at the tone of his father's voice.

Sharon grew shocked that her son wasn't being honest with him. Her feelings were more sad then angry. Her own son wasn't being honest with her.

But the boy finally gave an answer. "I was at Cartman's house. He had a party."

Randy looked at his wife. "You see, I told you he was at a party."

Sharon ignored her husband's comment and continued to Stan. "You stayed there all night? Without telling us?!"

"Yeah. I spent the night. I fell asleep. Cartman invited me, Kyle, and Kenny for a party, and we all fell asleep during a scary movie."

Randy grew angry at what he heard.

Stan could tell his dad was angry with him, and he knew why. "I'm sorry, dad."

"Stan, don't you remember anything I told you?"

Stan sighed, and nodded as he walked passed them.

Randy wasn't finished, though. "And you didn't care?!"

"Dad, leave me alone!" He ran up the stairs, and into his room.

Randy gave up and looked at his wife who was sad.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us where he was."

Randy sighed. "Oh man, I am not happy."

Stan angrily shut the door to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He sometimes hated his parents so much, and now was one of those times. They had to be so stupid and annoying. He sighed, and hoped that he wasn't grounded for leaving the house without asking.


	6. Chapter 6: Helping a friend study

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long update. Our computer had a horrible virus for a long time, but I think it's healing now. Anyways, I wanted to let you guys know that once this story is done, which I'm not sure when it will be, but I will be updating a Madagascar story called Wild Titanic. I'm not sure you guys like Madagascar or Titanic, but I hope some of you do, because it's a story I'm working really hard on and I hope I get some reviews. No one ever reviews my stories unless it's South Park or Ice Age. Those are the only friendly people. In fact, sometimes I even review stories, and they never reply back, which makes me think that they're not really friendly. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Helping a friend study**

Stan slowly opened his eyes to see his ceiling above him. It was Monday morning, and he wasn't aloud to see his friends on Sunday at all. Him being away probably scared his parents so much that they kept him locked up in the house. Stan looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was five minutes until it would go off. The nine year old sighed. He might as well get up now before his alarm scares him. So he got up, pushed the off button, and started to get dressed.

After Stan got dressed, he walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. He sat at the table, and watched his dad read the paper, and his mom, sister, and grandpa eat. He still felt angry for what happened on Saturday morning. He couldn't believe his dad yelled at him just for being at a sleep over. He felt even more confused. Why would he be gay just for sleeping over at a guy's house? He use to do it all the time. Why was it that his dad was stopping him now?

"I heard that your friend Kenny died," Randy broke the silence.

Stan looked across the table to his dad. "Yeah," he replied. Did his dad forget about what happened?

"I'm so sorry, Stanley," Sharon said to her son.

"It's ok, mom. He'll come back." He hated it when Kenny died, but he wasn't really all that upset. Kenny always came back. He actually didn't die as much as he use to, but he still did die, and he always came back.

After ten minutes, Sharon went to help Shelly get ready for school, Grandpa Marsh went to go watch TV, and Stan still sat at the table in silence. His dad was still there, not reading the news paper anymore, but staring at his son. Stan was wondering if his dad was going to yell at him again.

"Stanley, I'm sorry."

Stan was shocked. _He's apologizing?_ "For what, dad?"

"For what happened on Saturday. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Oh." Maybe his dad wasn't mad at him anymore. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys where I went."

"It's alright. I just don't want you to become...you know....funny."

"Dad, I'm not gay."

"I know, Stanley."

Stan didn't want this conversation to go any further. He wanted it to last at that he wasn't gay. He didn't want his dad to go on. Lucky for him, it was time for him to go wait for the bus. So he got his backpack, and left the house.

**Bus Stop**

Stan finally got to the bus stop to see his three friends standing as usual. "Hey dude," said Kyle. "I called you on Saturday and Sunday. What happened?"

Stan sighed. "I got in trouble for not telling my parents where I was on Friday night. Cartman, your D wasn't worth the trouble."

"Excuse me!" Cartman exclaimed. "It's not MY fault you got in trouble. You should have told your parents where you were!"

Stan knew that fat lard was right. There was nothing else to say, except maybe his dad telling him he couldn't have anymore sleepovers. But that would just confuse not just Kyle, but Kenny and Cartman, too. There was no way he was going to bring it up.

Things were normal and boring the first class. Mr. Garrison, as usual, was giving a lame speech that had nothing to do with their class at all. The next class, though, was a little different. Wendy and Cartman were having a debate in their history class, and it was annoying the crud out of everything. "Alright, that's enough!" Mr. Garrison yelled, stopping the two kids from arguing. "I'm gonna write down your assignment on the bored.

As the teacher started writing on the chalk board, Stan turned to his girlfriend and gave her a concerned look. "Are you ok, Wendy?"

Wendy turned to Stan and smiled. "I'm ok. I just can't stand that fat retard."

"It's ok, nobody can."

After Mr. Garrison gave the assignment to the class, he had everyone dismissed for lunch. "Eric, hold up there."

The fat nine year old stopped, and turned to Mr. Garrison after everyone left.

"Get over here and take a seat." _Man, I hate this kid._

Cartman walked over and took a seat next to Mr. Garrison's desk. "What?" he unkindly asked.

"Eric, this is how the school board wants it. If you can't pass the 4th grade, you can't go to 5th grade, and you'll have to retake the 4th grade."

"Ok...so what does that have to do with me?"

"You're grades, Eric!" Mr. Garrison looked at a paper with Cartman's grading records on it. "You have a D in math, an F in science, a D in English, and a C- in history. The only B you probably have is in Spanish. You even have a D in art class. What is your problem!"

"I don't see anything wrong with these grades. Ok, maybe science is a little hard, but my mom is very proud of me."

"I'm gonna have to send you to Mr. Macky's office, and have your mom come in."

"What?! No! No, don't bring my mom in."

"Do you wanna fail the 4th grade, Eric?"

"Umm..."

"Eric!"

Cartman glared and looked at the ground. "No."

"Then we need your mom to get into this so we can figure something out."

"But I don't want my mom involved! There has to be something!"

Mr. Garrison sighed. "Alright Eric. I suppose you can get some tutoring done."

"What's that?"

"Helping you bring your grades up."

"I don't even like school."

"Yeah, but if you fail, you'll have to retake the 4th grade and have school even longer. Unless you want to do summer school."

There was no way Cartman was going to retake the 4th grade or spend school all summer. "Fine."

"Alright, then we'll have to get a smart kid in our class and tutor you." Mr. Garrisons stood up.

"What?! No, you are NOT gonna have Kyle tutor me!"

Mr. Garrison glared. "Eric, I'm gonna pick you I feel can help you!"

"No! I do NOT want the Jew to help me!"

Mr. Garrison left the room, leaving Cartman moping in the chair. _I can't have Kyle tutor me. I can't! I can't!_

All the boys sattogether as usual at lunch time. They were all talking their normal boy talk. "So Kyle, you have a girlfriend yet?" Clyde asked.

"No," he answered. "I don't want a girlfriend. I think it's a waste of time."

"Stan has a girlfriend, though," said Token.

Kyle looked at Stan, who was blushing. He wanted to change the subject. "Where's Cartman?"

Mr. Garrison appeared at the boys, who curiously looked at him. "Hey children," he said. But they didn't answer. "Kyle, could I place talk to you for a second. You don't have to leave."

"Sure, I guess."

Cartman still sat in the chair in the classroom. He was missing his favorite time of the day just because his stupid teacher wanted his grades wanted to go up. "Why does Mr. Garrison care, anyways?" He thought about it, and figured the only reason Mr. Garrison cared was because it was his job. He didn't really care. It took about ten minutes, and Mr. Garrison finally came back.

Cartman curiously looked at his teacher. "Eric, your problems are solved."

Just then, Butters walked into the classroom.

"Eric, Butters is going to tutor you."

"What?!"

"I said Butters is going to tutor you, ERIC. He'll help you tomorrow during study hall."

"It's ok, Eric," said Butters, "you'll get A's and B's in no time."

Cartman wasn't sure what was worth. Kyle or Butters.


	7. Chapter 7: Rejected

**Sorry for the long update. I had a huge writers block. I know you guys have been waiting. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I just want this story to be so great. Here's chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: Rejected**

Cartman and Butters finally returned to the cafeteria to eat with the other guys. Cartman seemed a bit depressed, but Butters was as happy as a puppy. Before Cartman sat down, he ran over to get his lunch. "So, what's happening, Butters?" Clyde asked.

"I'm gonna tutor Eric," Butters happily said.

"Good luck," Kyle said dully. "That fat lard will not co-operate. I had to tutor him two times, and all he does is rip on me."

"Yes, but Butters isn't Jewish," said Craig.

"It doesn't matter. Butters, Cartman treats you like crap, don't you know that?"

Butters frowned, but smiled again. "I'm willing to do anything for my friend."

All of a sudden, the girl with the long black hair and purple jacket appeared at the boys table, and quickly threw a folded up piece of paper in front of Stan. Then she ran away. Everyone's attention was on Stan, who slowly unfolded it. He read it, then smiled.

"What does it say, Stan?" Kyle asked.

"Wendy wants me to meet her on the swings at recess."

Kyle frowned. "But I thought you were gonna play football with us."

Stan looked at Kyle, then at the others who were staring at him. "Come on, we play football all the time."

"Not for the past week," said Clyde.

"Yeah," said Token, "you've been playing with Wendy for a while."

"But you can play without me."

"It's different," Kyle admitted and continued eating his lunch when Cartman came to sit down with his tray.

At recess time, the boys were playing football as usual, despite that Stan wasn't with them. They all had a good time, except for Kyle, who stood, and watched Stan and Wendy. They were laughing as Stan pushed his girlfriend on the swing. Kyle sighed when he heard an angry voice yelling at him.

"Kyle! You stupid Jew, get in the game!"

Kyle shook his head, and headed back to the other guys.

After school on the bus, Butters decided to sit by Cartman since Kenny was dead and couldn't sit with him. "Hey Eric!" he happily exclaimed as he sat down.

Cartman closed his eyes. _God almighty._ He really was annoyed with Butters. He hated both Kyle and Butters, but they both had something different. Kyle was fun to rip on, but Butters was just plane boring and annoying.

"I sure am excited about tutoring you tomorrow. I know I can help you bring your grades up."

"Oh yeah, Butters, about that...."

Butters gave him a smile which annoyed the crud out of him. Butters always seemed to be happy, but really his parents were just so strict.

"I'm not gonna be at school tomorrow."

"You're not."

"No. Actually, I have a disease and won't be showing up for the whole week."

"Really. Oh gee, Eric. What disease is it?"

"Umm...it's....Humming Disease."

"Humming Disease? I never heard of it."

"Well, it means I hum lame songs uncontrollably."

"Well I haven't heard you before?"

"That's because Mr. Garrison made me stop. I think I was gonna explode. So I had to go to the bathroom to let it out."

"I don't remember that."

"Well, it happened." Cartman smiled, proud of himself. He loved it that he was such a good liar, and so creative. But he also loved it that Butters was so naive and felt for anything. He could probably get out of tutoring from him. Maybe he could get tutoring from somebody better. Somebody he'd rather work with.

RING!

Kyle pulled out his cell phone and answered it. "Hello? Hi mom."

Stan looked out the school bus window as his best friend talked on the phone. After a moment, he heard Kyle hang up. He turned to him. "I wish I had a cell phone."

Kyle gave him a curious look. "Why don't you?"

"I don't know. I guess my parents think I'm too young."

"Oh. I guess so."

"But Wendy had a phone. And she says it would be cool for us to text each other."

Kyle saw that Stan was turning read on the talk of Wendy, so he looked down, feeling a little down for some reason.

On Thursday evening, Stan and Kyle were having a chat on the phone. "It just came out," said Kyle. "I think we should..."

"Ya guys, I'm bored!" Cartman talked into a three-way.

"Get out of here, Cartman," said Stan. "We're talking."

"What. Talking about your love life?"

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed as the fat boy snickered. "You know you better get some sleep since Butters is tutoring you tomorrow."

"Oh he's not tutoring me. I'm sick. My mom is having me stay home."

"You're lying, Cartman!"

"Am not!"

"Anyways Stan, tomorrow we should see Friday The Thirteenth."

"I wanna see!" Cartman exclaimed.

"I can't," Stan replied. "Tomorrow I'm kind of busy with my family."

"Oh," Kyle replied.

"You guys aren't listening to me!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Cartman, get out of here!"

"Ahh!" Cartman hung up and let out a few swears.

"Ok. I guess I can..."

"Hang out with Cartman? Too bad Kenny's still dead."

"Yeah, too bad. I guess if I was really that bored I would hang with Cartman. IF he isn't really sick."

"Ok. Hey I'll talk to ya later."

"Bye."

**Friday after school**

Kyle got off the school bus as he was dropped off by his house. Following him was Cartman and Butters. "This is gonna be a fun evening," Butters happily said. "But Eric, I thought you were sick."

"Well," Cartman replied, "that's just it. I'm only sick at school. It's a weird kind of disease. I guess it's because school is dull and boring. But it's not my fault."

"Come on you guys," Kyle said as he headed for the door, and opened it.

"Hey bubbi," Sheila greeted her son. "Hey Eric. Hello Butters."

"Hi," they both said.

"Kyle, Ike wants to go to the park. Will you take him after dinner."

"Sure," he replied as he put his stuff down, and lead the Cartman and Butters into his bedroom. They both carried their stuff.

"I just love sleep overs," said Butters.

Cartman evilly grinned. "Me too, Butters."

After the blond-haired kid sat his stuff down, and headed down stairs to get ready for dinner.

Kyle crossed his arms and glared at Cartman.

"What's your problem, Jew?"

"Cartman, you better not plan on doing anything to him tonight. I don't like it."

Cartman softly laughed. "I don't care what the Jew says."

"Cartman, your pranks on Butters when he sleeps over are disgusting."

"Whatever, Kyle! Why don't you go off with your boyfriend!"

Kyle glared, and walked past the fat boy, leaving his room. For once, he didn't have a remark to say back at him.

After dinner, Kyle, Cartman, and Butters took Ike to the park. When they got there, Butters ran over to the slide, and Cartman went over to buy some ice cream.

"Alright Ike," said Kyle. "What do you wanna do?"

"Play ball."

"Ok, why don't you go get one in the ball pit."

Ike smiled at his brother, and ran off to get a ball.

Kyle watched his brother, when he thought he heard some familiar voices. So he walked up a bit. He peaked and grew shocked at what he saw. Stan and Wendy sitting on a bench laughing together. Kyle's mouth dropped, and he felt he couldn't breathe anymore. He gave the most saddest look that anybody could see. He turned back around and started breathing hard.

It did not look like Stan was having family plans.

**I hope I didn't rush it. Please review! And by the way, you guys don't have to read my other fics if you don't want to. I know that some of you don't give a crud about InuYasha or Madagascar, and I don't want you to read it just for me. You read what you want to read. But if you do want to read it, that's great!**


	8. Chapter 8: A true friend!

**Chapter 8: "A true friend...!!"**

Kyle slowly sat down with a shocked look on his face. He could barely speak or even hear the voices of Cartman and Butters coming.

"Kyle, Kyle are you ok?" Butters asked as he and Cartman came over.

The Jew finally snapped out of it, and looked up at his two friends, who just looked at him curiously. "I..."

"What is it, Kyle?"

"Uh..."

"Oh god!"

"What?" Kyle asked concerned.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" He ran off.

Kyle saw that Cartman was still there, but the Jew turned around, not wanting to know what he would say. Cartman wouldn't care what was going on. Kyle glared and clenched his fists as he got up.

Cartman gave a worried face. "Kyle...what did I do?!"

Kyle slowly turned his head and looked at Stan and Wendy, who were still talking and laughing.

Cartman finally saw what Kyle saw. "Oh brother, he's with her again!"

Kyle turned back to Cartman. "He SAID HE HAD FAMILY PLANS!" It was quiet, and too quiet for Kyle. He couldn't hear Stan and Wendy laugh anymore, and he grew concerned.

"Oh no," Stan softly said.

"What is it, Stan?" Wendy asked.

"Umm...I'll be right back, Wendy." He got up walked over to his friends.

Kyle turned around, to see Stan standing there. They were silence for ten whole seconds, when Cartman decided to break it. "You guys...."

"I can't believe you!" Kyle screamed at his best friend, ignoring Cartman, who got scared and just stood there in shock.

"Kyle..."

"You lied to me!"

"Kyle let me..."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Kyle!"

"You frickin said you had plans with your family!"

"Yes, I did." He looked down, ashamed.

"So why are you with Wendy?! Why aren't you with your family!"

Cartman tried to leave, but he found the fight entertaining, so he stayed to watch. He finally grinned.

"Kyle, you don't understand."

"Oh, but I DO understand! You hang out with Wendy. All the time!"

"Kyle, you're not being fair!"

"You're not being fair! A real friend would tell me what he's doing!"

"You guys are so gay," Cartman said.

"Kyle, it's because I know you!"

"What?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You're always like this! You hate Wendy! You hate it that you're with her!"

Kyle was silent for a few seconds, but finally spoke. "You lied to me! I real friend would tell me the truth!"

"I AM telling you the truth now!"

"That's because you know I'm here. But Stan, you wouldn't! You would keep it a whole secret if I didn't know. You're a horrible friend!"

"Dude, give me a break!"

"Give you a break?! A break of what? Wendy's the one who needs to give you a break! She won't leave you alone!"

"Well you won't leave ME alone!"

Kyle was shocked at what he just said, and even more hurt.

"I like hanging out with her. I can't just denie it. I love her."

"You love her too much. Too much that you lie to your best friend!"

"Just shut up, Kyle!"

"No, YOU shut up! Go ahead and Stan with Wendy forever!" He angrily walked off.

Stan felt bad. He turned to Cartman, who was looking at him. "Good job, Stan," the fat boy said. "You got Kyle mad." He walked away.

Stan sighed, and walked back to Wendy.

**Hope you liked it. The story's over. Just kidding! it's just the end of the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tutoring

**I'm sorry for the long update you guys. I had a lot of problems with school and I had no time for this. But I would NEVER forget it. Thanks for waiting. Oh and by the way, SouthParkFan111, I haven't turned against you, and I wouldn't know why other people have. Maybe they're just busy or something. You're an awesome writer.**

**Chapter 9: Tutoring**

At the park Kyle sat on the ground with his knees up and his hands over his face. Ike ran around in front of him and Cartman stood behind him, annoyed. "Oh brother Kyle, get over it!"

Kyle glared. "I can't, Cartman! I hate having fights with him."

"I love you having fights with him."

Kyle ignored him when Butters finally came back. "Hey fellas!" He looked at Kyle who was depressed and sad. "Kyle, what's wrong?"

"He's being gay," said Cartman.

Butters grew confused. "But what happened?"

The Jew finally stood up and looked at Butters. "Nothing...I'm....I'm fine. It's...time for me to take my brother home. You guys do what you want." Kyle walked over to Ike and left the park with him.

Kyle felt very betrayed, more than ever in his entire life. His own best friend lied to him. But he knew that Stan was right about Wendy. Kyle really didn't like the idea of him and Wendy dating. They were with each other all the time, just like in third grade. He thought they started a whole new relationship. But everything seemed the same.

Over the weekend Kyle never got a call from Stan, and Stan never got a call from Kyle. They were both angry, no doubt of that.

On Sunday evening, though, Kyle decided to go for a little walk. He walked over town, his hands in his pocket, and decided to walk by the school playground. But once he got there he grew very shocked when he saw all the guys playing football, including Stan. He couldn't believe he planned a get together without him.

This made the Jewish nine year old even more hurt. He felt tears coming and ran away as fast as he could.

When Kyle made it home he ran up to his room, ignoring his mother asking what was going on. He jumped on his bed and started to briefly cry.

"Kyle?"

He ignored her, and didn't even look up. But he soon found his mother's hands on him.

"Kyle bubby, what's wrong?"

The nine year old decided to turn around. His face made his mother worried. He started to tell her everything that happened. He felt really gay for crying even more as the story went on but he was just too hurt. Soon enough, his mother put him to bed, and he cried himself to sleep.

On Monday morning, Stan finally arrived at the bus stop, seeing on Cartman standing. "Kenny's still dead?" Stan asked.

"Yeah," the fat boy answered, not trying to sound sad, yet was very unhappy that his friend wasn't here.

"Where's Kyle?"

"Why do YOU care?"

The nine year glared and crossed his arms. "I don't. I'm just wondering why he's not here. It doesn't matter, because I don't wanna talk to him."

Cartman smiled. "Wow, this is a pretty big fight you guys are having. I love it."

Soon the bus came, and the boys got on. Stan looked back one last time, still wondering why Kyle didn't come. But he decided to give it up and sit next to Wendy, who was calling him over.

Cartman surprisingly sat next to Butters, who had a happy look on his face. The fat boy rolled his eyes as Butters started talking. "Eric, guess what!"

"What is it, Butters?" he asked in a non-caring tone.

"That Humming Disease....I heard that it doesn't lasts. It only takes a week, and your all better!"

"Huh?"

"So that means I can tutor you today!"

"Oh...great."

"How was your weekend, Stan?" Wendy kindly asked.

"It was ok. I had a little fight with Kyle."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm sure...he's ok. He's probably just sick."

"He's not here?"

Stan shook his head.

When everyone got to school, a lot of the guys kept asking Stan where Kyle was. But he just ignored them. He really did wonder, but he didn't want to care. So everyone decided to think that he was sick.

After school, Cartman ran to his locker to get his stuff. He wanted to hurry up and get to the bus before Butters could find him. But once he got his backpack on, there he was, standing right it front of him. "Ready for me to tutor you?"

"Actually, I'm kind of tired, Butters."

"Eric!" Mr. Garrison shouted as he walked over. "You will let Butters tutor you. You here me!"

"Yes..."

"Come on, Eric!" Butters took his hand, but he immediately yanked it away, and followed him to the classroom.

"I think we should start with Science since that's the one you're really having trouble with."

Cartman rolled his eyes as he sat down in a desk next to Butters. He just put his head down on his arms. He really didn't want to do this. He just wanted to go home. He especially didn't want to work with Butters. He could make Butters do anything, but not today since Mr. Garrison was in there watching them.

It made Cartman nervous, and really out of place. He just wanted to scream, yell, or boss the kid around. But he felt so helpless now. He really wasn't in the mood to get in trouble today. He just wanted to go home.

But Butters was really excited to tutor the selfish kid. "Eric, we're studying Biology. Doesn't talking about animals fascinate you?"

"Nope. I hate animals, don't you know that?"

"Oh....well...I guess everyone has their opinion. But you still need to pass."

_He has no right to tell me I have to pass or not._ "Butters, it's very hard to concentrate on something I despise."

"Oh...Eric I know school is rough."

"Tell me about it....you love school, though. You love studying, which makes you...not normal." The fat boy glanced over at Mr. Garrison, who was just ignoring them, instead reading a book.

"Well...I guess the third grade was better. Kids were so mean to us, though. But they're still mean to us. I guess...it's just because...they don't have a happy life at home."

_Since when does he get smart with that?_

"Well...sometimes I don't like my home," Butters went on.

_I thought we were gonna study..._

"Sometimes my parents are so strict. Especially my dad." Butters looked at Cartman for a response, but instead he found a sad look on his face. "Eric?"

"What?"

"Are....you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh. I thought you were sad for me."

"I'm not. I find it quite sad, but I'm not sad for you."

"Oh. Well...what about your dad?"

"Huh?"

"Where is your dad?"

The fat boy said nothing, and instead just stared into space.

"I know that you're sad, Eric."

"What are you talking about?"

"That you don't have a dad. You said so yourself...that you cry all the time."

"ALRIGHT, that's it!" Cartman stood up.

"What is it, Eric?"

"Tutor time is over!"

"Eric!" Mr. Garrison yelled. "You apologize to Butters and sit down right now!"

"No! I wanna go home! Butters can just jump off a roof!"

"Eric! First thing tomorrow, detention!"

"Fine!" Cartman stood up and started for the door.

"Eric, come back!" Butters said as he started to follow him.

"NO! STAY AWAY!"

"Eric, why are you yelling away?"

"Just leave me alone, Butters!" Cartman finally left, leaving Butters sadly standing.

Cartman quickly ran outside, but was too late for the bus. It was quiet outside, and he wondered how he was going to get home. So he just sat in the snow, waiting for something to happen.


	10. Chapter 10: Returning back to school

**Sorry for the long update. I haven't had time and plus I had a huge writers block. It's also hard to think when you have three stories at one time to write. That's why I do a chapter at a time for each story. If you guys have anymore ideas please let me go. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Returning back to school**

Kyle saw on the sofa desperately watching TV while Ike sat on the floor playing with his toys. The nine year old seemed very exalsted since he was having really upset about Stan.

"Kyle," Sheila started as she entered the room. "Your friend is on the phone."

"I don't want to talk to him!" _What am I saying? If Stan wants to talk to me, then maybe we can work things out. Or maybe he's just going to yell at me._

"Kyle, it's Kenny."

Kyle was in complete shock to hear that name. Kenny was dead for days and he couldn't believe to here from him. He quickly stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Kenny? Hey dude. I can't believe your back. I really missed you."

"You ok?" the poor kid asked.

"Yeah I guess. When did you come back?"

"A couple hours ago. I heard you weren't at school. Are you sick?"

Kyle looked down to his feet, trying to think of something to say. He couldn't lie, but it would sound stupid and pathetic if he told him the truth. Or maybe he WAS sick. He wasn't feeling well. _Emotionally I'm not feeling well. _"Yeah, I've been a little sick."

"You ok?"

"What?"

"I said are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm find. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Well...have you heard from Cartman?"

"No...why would I?"

"I got a call from him on his cell phone. He said he was angry and wanted to take it out on you."

Kyle glared. "No, he hasn't done anything yet. But thanks for warning me."

"I wonder what he was so upset about."

"Who cares? It's Cartman, he's always mad."

"Yeah, that's true. Well gotta go."

"Ok Kenny. See ya later." He hung up and headed back into the living room." As he sat down he thought about what would happen the next day. He really didn't want to face it, but he had to. He didn't want to be a baby. Plus, he already told Kenny he would be there.

The next morning, Cartman and Kenny waited for the bus at the bus stop. "So what are you mad about?" Kenny asked.

"Whatever. I'm find. Butters is just so annoying."

"Oh."

Stan finally arrived in a bad mood.

"What's wrong, Stan?" Kenny asked.

"He's just upset because Wendy didn't kiss him," said Cartman.

"No I'm not," Stan calmly said. "I'm just tired."

"Yeah right. I wonder if Kyle is gonna come today."

"Probably not." Stan sighed and sadly looked down. But he was in shock when he finally saw Kyle coming.

"Wow, you're back," Cartman teased.

Kyle said nothing. He seemed pretty tired, and looked like he didn't want to be bothered. He tried not to look at Stan, but he was wondering if he was still angry. Apparently he was since he wasn't speaking.

The bus finally came, and Cartman and Kenny sat together. Butters walked over and saw them. "Wow Kenny you're back."

"Go away, Butters," said Cartman.

"What? What did I do, Eric?"

"Go away!"

"Gee, are you still mad about yesterday. Eric I didn't mean to make you upset."

"GO!"

Butters sadly walked away and sat alone.

Stan quickly sat with Wendy, leaving Kyle standing. He couldn't believe what Stan was doing. _Is he trying to make me mad?_ Kyle was angry alright, but more sad. He always felt so rejected when he was with Wendy, and now it was even more painful. Kyle sighed and went over to sit next to Butters, who was quiet the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11: Questioning Religion

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry for the long update! I had a huge writers block and I was real busy. Anyways, here's chapter 11! Yay!**

**Chapter 11: Questioning religion**

"Alright children," said Mr. Garrison when class started, "remember this evening is the elementary's pizza party."

Everyone cheered except for Kyle.

"Now, I want you to have a partner and each make a poster to celebrate the party. I want this art to be based on something that is important to you in school."

"But nothing is important about school," Cartman mumbled.

"Eric, I'm going to put you with Butters."

"What?!"

"Eric, don't talk or you're going to the office!"

Cartman's face started to turn red as he saw Butters walking toward him.

"Wendy, you will be working with Clyde."

Wendy gave Stan a sad look. "I'm sorry, Stan."

"It's alright," her boyfriend answered.

"Stan, you will be with Kyle."

Stan gasped.

"Kenny, you will be with Heidi..." he went on with the partners.

Kyle and Stan couldn't believe they had to be partners. _This must be fate testing me,_ Stan thought. He looked over at Kyle, who was just laying his head on his harms at his desk. He looked really sad, and it made Stan feel a little bad, but he was still angry and didn't want to work with him. But he had no choice.

"Hey Eric!" Butters happily exclaimed.

Cartman started to hum. "I think the disease is back."

"Don't be silly, Eric. I already told you..."

"Butters, I don't want you to talk to me. Just do the poster and leave me alone."

"Eric, I'm sorry I made you sad about...why are you mad at me? Is it your dad? Is it what I said?"

"Shut up!"

"But Eric, if we're going to be friends you need to be honest with me..."

"No! We're not friends! I hate you so much!"

"Eric!" Mr. Garrison exclaimed. "Shut up and do the poster!"

Eric looked at Butters who was starting to cry. The fat boy sighed with a glare and grabbed a marker.

Stan walked up to Kyle, who was still silent. He sat down and faced the Jewish kid. It didn't seem like he wanted to work. "Why did he have to put us together," said Stan.

Kyle said nothing.

"I have an idea. How about if I just start on it, then you can take it home and do your part. That way we won't have to work together."

Kyle still didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grabbed a marker and started on their poster. _I don't care what Kyle is feeling right now. He's being so stupid and selfish about Wendy. It serves him right. _

When school was over, Kyle took the poster board and held it on the bus, sitting alone as he watched Stan and Wendy together. Kyle felt so helpless now since it seemed like he and Stan were never going to be friends again. And seeing him with Wendy made it so much worse.

Butters stared at Cartman, who was sitting with Kenny. What he said to the blond haired kid hurt him so much. He never felt so rejected in his life. He started to cry again.

"That was mean what you did to him," Kenny muffled.

"I don't care," the fat boy replied. "Butters is being gay anyways."

"I think you're both being gay."

Cartman glared. "If anybody's being gay, it's Stan and Kyle. They always act like a dating couple in a fight. It's so stupid."

"You're stupid, Cartman."

"Shut up, Kenny!"

Kyle, who was sitting behind the two, listened to everything they were saying. Was he really being gay?

"Why don't you just forget him, Kyle?" Cartman asked as he leaned down, looking at him. "You're going to hell anyways."

"What?" he asked.

"Since you're Jewish, you're going to hell. Stan, on the other hand, believes in Jesus and will go to heaven. What will happen after you two die? You won't be together anymore. You won't be friends anymore."

Kyle grew so confused now. _After we die? We won't be friends anymore?_

"Just forget him." The fat kid sat back down and continued talking with Kenny.

Kyle started to think about what Cartman said, and now he was wondering why he was even living. _I thought it was just confessing my sins. If I confess my sins, I won't go to hell, right?_

When Butters got home, and slowly opened the door to see his parents standing there. "Hey Butters, how was school?" his mother asked.

"Not so good," he muttered.

"Why not?"

"I'm sad. My friend dumped me."

"Dumped you?"

"Butters, this better not be a guy!" his dad exclaimed.

"It's Eric, and he said we're not friend."

"Butters, what did you do!"

"Nothing."

"Go to your room!"

Butters marched up to his room and started to think. "Eric is such a meany. I'm gonna dump him if he dumps me."

When Kyle got home he took a look at the poster he and Stan were making. Stan drew a picture of his friends eating together. Except he forgot one person. Kyle. Kyle grew hurt at that, and it just made him even more angry. He decided to draw a picture of a piece of pizza, just to celebrate the party.

Kyle turned to his alarm clock, which said 4:00. The party was in two hours, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go. There would be no point in it. He wouldn't be happy. Of course it was for the whole elementary, and Ike was obviously going. And his little brother would want him to go with him. That was one thing good in life.

He then started to think about what Cartman said. Now he was just getting confused about life in general. He was starting to think that life was worthless. That it was just full of rejections and sadness.

"Kyle, party!" Ike ran in his room and gave him a hug. "I'm excited."

Kyle hugged his brother softly. He was getting confused again. Ike's arms just made him feel good, as if there was some things that were good in life. But once he started to think about school and his friends, he felt bad again.

"Are you coming to party, Kyle?"

Kyle had to made a big decision on this. He wanted to make sure he was going for a good reason. Parties were suppose to be fun, but he knew he wouldn't have fun. He just had to make his little brother happy. "Yes Ike. I'm going."


	12. Chapter 12: No point

**Hey everyone! Hope your liking my story! I wanna say thanks to this account does not exist for the pizza idea! This chapter may be short, but I hope it's worth it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: No Point**

"You two have a good time," Sheila said to her two sons as she sat in the car, which was in front of the school.

"We will, mom," Kyle replied as he took Ike's hand.

After she left, Kyle and Ike together walked into the school. When they got in the cafeteria there was music playing, kids talking and laughing, and eating pizza. "Pizza!" Ike exclaimed and tried pulling Kyle with him. "Come on, Kyle!"

Kyle really didn't want to be here, but he didn't want to make his little brother sad. So he walked with him to an empty table. "What kind of pizza do you want?" he asked.

"Cheese only," the three year old replied.

Kyle got up to get his little brother some pizza. He himself didn't really feel like eating. Some people ate a lot when they were upset, some people didn't eat at all when they were upset. He didn't eat at all when he was upset. As he went to the pizza boxes, he suddenly took a look at Stan and Wendy, who were sitting at a table together.

He just stood there, staring at them. He saw Stan look at him with a glare. Then he moved closer to his girlfriend. The Jewish boy sighed and went back over to his and Ike's table.

"Here you go, Ike."

"Thank you, Kyle." He took the pizza and happily started eating it as his older brother sat across from him silently.

"Hey Jew!"

Kyle closed his eyes when he heard that voice.

Cartman walked over and sat down next to him. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Kyle opened his eyes and looked at him. "Go away."

"I thought...well...maybe you took my advice on the fact that you are a Jew. And Jews don't get saved."

"Shut up, Cartman!"

"Whatever." The fat boy got up and left.

Kyle sighed and started to think about what Cartman said. He wanted to believe that Cartman was wrong, but part of him knew that he was right. He felt so helpless now. He felt there was no point in living. There was no point in being here.

The Jewish boy looked at Ike, who was still eating. He then felt a little guilty. Whenever he looked at Ike, he felt he had a point in life. Like he was here to take care of his little brother. But whenever he thought other wise, he felt so..useless.

Kyle looked over at Stan, who was having a good time with Wendy. He sighed. He just lost his best friend in the world, which was one reason why he felt life wasn't worth it. Stan was a big part of his life. Friendship was the most important thing to him right next to family. And he just lost it. What if he had a big fight with his family and they stopped loving him, too?

The thought of it made the kid tingle. He hoped that would never happen, since his family was the only thing he had left. Kyle looked at Ike, who took a drink of his water. The nine hear old then took a seat next to his brother, and hoped he would never leave his site again.


	13. Chapter 13: Two miserable friends

**Chapter 13: Two miserable friends**

The same night of the pizza party, Kyle tried to live through his sleeping night. But he struggled as he started to have a nightmare.

_Kyle sat in the middle of no where playing a guitar, trying to sing his own song. "Oh, I wanna grow strong, so I eat it right..." he sang._

"_What are you doing, Kyle?"_

_Kyle stopped playing his guitar and looked ahead to see Cartman in front of him. Although there was something different about him. The fat boy was glowing, and he wore a white rope, and a golden crown. "Cartman?"_

"_Are you writing a song Kyle? And playing music?"_

_Kyle looked down at his guitar, then back up at the fat boy._

"_There's no need to practice, Kyle."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because people practice music to get better, so they can a better future. But there's no point in you doing it, Kyle. You have no bright future. Just a pit of fiery hell."_

"_What?!" The Jew stood up, dropping his guitar. "Stop saying that!"_

"_Jew. I'm afraid this will be my last time seeing you." He started to fade away._

"_Cartman?" It as windy yet quiet when Kyle suddenly saw Stan standing in the distance, staring at him. "Stan!"_

_He was still._

"_Stan? Stan!" He ran up to him and stopped when he reached him. "Stan..."_

"_You can't come..." Stan said in a ghostly way._

"_What...come where?"_

"_With me."_

"_Stan please. I didn't mean to make you angry."_

_All of a sudden, Stan's clothes turned to white, and a golden crown appeared on his head._

"_Stan?" The ground under the Jewish boy suddenly collapsed, and Kyle fell, screaming at the top of his lungs. He looked up, and saw Stan just standing there._

"_Help me!" Kyle cried. He landed on the ground, and when he opened his eyes, the area got very dark, and flames were everywhere. All of a sudden, a bunch of demon faces went around him and started screaming at him._

"_Ahh!" Kyle covered his face. He didn't want to look at the scary faces, but he knew they were coming closer to him. "Ahh! Help! Mom! Dad!"_

"Mom! Dad!"

"Kyle!"

Kyle woke up and saw his parents next to his bed.

"Kyle, what's wrong?"

The nine year old started breathing hard, and he had his hands over his chest.

"Did you have a bad dream, Kyle?" Gerald asked.

He nodded.

"Well, it's all over now," said Sheila. "Try to get some sleep." She kissed his forehead and walked out of his room, followed by her husband.

Kyle still sat awake, thinking about what he saw in his dream. Could this really be the end? Would he go to hell and never see his best friend ever again? Would he really live in terror after his life? "It's only a dream." The Jew tried not to think about it as he started to go back to sleep.

The next day at school, Kyle slowly walked in the hall as he saw Stan and Wendy talk. He just looked away and went toward his locker.

"So you wanna do something tonight?" Wendy asked him.

"I don't know. I'm kind of busy." Stan answered.

"Busy with what?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

Wendy glared and crossed her arms. "Stan, how could you be busy and not know what you're gonna do?"

"I don't know!"

Wendy jumped, being startled by her boyfriend's shouting.

He sighed. "I'm sorry." He then looked back at Kyle, then back at Wendy.

The girl saw what he was looking at and nodded. "Alright. Well, I'll see you in class."

"K." Stan started walking when he saw Butters mumbling to himself at his locker. He walked over to see what he was up to. "Butters?"

"I'm gonna do it," he mumbled.

"Do what, Butters?"

The blond-haired kid looked at Stan. "Oh hi, Stan."

"Are you alright?"

"Just perfect. Once I show Eric who's the worse friend now."

"What are you talking about, Butters?"

"Eric rejected me. He said some mean things. Well now it's my turn. I'm gonna say some things that will make him cry all night. Staring with his unknown dad."

Stan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was that really coming out of Butters' mouth? He started to think about him and Kyle. They were having a fight, too, and sometimes Stan felt like saying horrible things to Kyle. He even tried to make him mad when he was with Wendy. But that didn't make him feel any happier. This was the worse fight he has ever had with his best friend. "Butters, maybe you shouldn't."

"Of course I should. Eric is being mean."

"Yes, and...I would agree saying those mean things to him, but...maybe you shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because...I can' believe I'm saying this, but you may loose him as a friend."

"Eric's not my friend. He never was my friend." He turned around and crossed his arms with a glare.

"Please Butters, don't this. I felt the same way with Kyle. I felt that Kyle never was my friend. But now I know I was wrong. I'm just unhappy. Don't you feel unhappy right now?"

He turned around with a glare and looked at Stan, but his glare went away, and now he looked really sad. "Yes. I'm...very unhappy. Eric really hurt me."

"Yes. And....well...I'm hurt, too, and so is Kyle. And I bet Cartman is unhappy, too. He's probably mad he can't use you with his evil schemes."

"Yeah. We had some great times together."

"Yeah. So maybe you should talk to him, try to convince him to be your friend again."

"Ok." Butters ran off, looking for the fat boy. "Eric! Eric!" He finally saw him at his locker with Kenny, so he ran over. "Eric!"

"What do you want, Butters?"

"Would you like me to carry your lunch tray for you? And..and...give you my dessert? And...and...help you with your homework."

Cartman was speechless but he glared. "How about this, Butters. You carry my lunch tray, give me your dessert, and DO my homework."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Yes. But it will help me get a good grade. You want me to get a good grade, don't you?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Ok then. I'll see ya later." He walked off with Kenny.

Butters smiled. "Yes! I've got my friend back!"

Kyle watched Stan head for the classroom. The Jewish boy felt his worst. He was tired, upset, and felt so useless more than ever. He didn't feel like going to class, or even listening to whatever they would learn today.

When class started, Kyle avoided everything except for misery. He didn't even take notes, which surprised everybody except for Stan. Stan knew that he was upset. He just couldn't believe how upset he looked. It looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. Kyle probably felt what Stan felt. Lost, sad, and lonely. Even Wendy noticed the misery in Kyle's eyes.

At recess, everyone was playing except for Kyle who just sat alone. He didn't feel like doing anything. He felt like there was no point. No point in school, no point in playing, and of course, no point in friends. He felt like he didn't even need to live anymore.

The girls, as usual, were gossiping together, laughing about whatever came to their mind as usual. "Hold on, I'll be right back, girls," Wendy said as she got up.

Stan tried so badly to play football with his friends, but he was doing horrible in the game, which almost made the other guys quit. Stan was the best at sports, but not today.

Kyle sighed and put his face in his lap.

"Kyle?"

Kyle's head went up and he looked to his left. He was surprised to see Wendy at his side. He didn't say anything.

"Are you alright, Kyle?"

"Why are you talking to me, Wendy?"

"You don't look like yourself. And I think I know why. You're having a fight with Stan."

Kyle sighed and nodded.

"Is it about me?"

He said nothing and just looked away.

"Kyle, I know that maybe you're feeling left out, is that it?"

He looked at her and said nothing, but his face showed the answer to her question.

"Kyle, you are my boyfriend's best friend. You will always be involved."

"But Stan is in love with you. He loves you a lot. He cares about you much more than he cares about me."

There was a six second pause. "That's not true, Kyle. Sure, he's in love with me, but you are his best friend. And friendship is the most important thing in the world."

"But you love Stan a lot. It seems he's the most important to you."

"That's because we're in love. That's what it's like when a guy and a girl love each other."

"You're taking him away from me."

Silence. Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Kyle, I'm not trying to do that to you."

Kyle sighed.

"Stan is really upset. I'm sure he wants to make up with you."

Kyle said nothing.

"Please Kyle, I don't want you to feel like this."

"But I do."

"You're my friend, Kyle. Any friend of Stan's is my friend. Except for Cartman."

Kyle just looked at her.

"Please think about it, and go talk to Stan." She got up and walked back to her friends.

Kyle tried to think about what Wendy said. _Is Stan really that upset?_

After school when Kyle got home, he saw angry faces on his parents.

"Kyle!" Sheila exclaimed.

Kyle wasn't sure why she seemed so angry, but he wasn't in the mood to fight.

"You're in big trouble, Mister!" Gerald exclaimed.

"What?" Kyle asked, confused.

"We just got your grade card in the mail."

"Why are your grades down?!" Sheila asked.

Kyle said nothing, but finally did. "I always get A's mom."

"Not this time," said Gerald, "you have three Cs, two D+! What is wrong with you!"

"Nothing's wrong with me, dad!"

"I am not happy about this. Why are your grades down?!"

He said nothing.

"Kyle, you better tell us why your grades are going down!" Sheila cried.

"It's nothing!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Nothing?!"

"Kyle, go to your room!" Gerald exclaimed.

The nine year walked up to his room.

"You're being punished for not being honest," said Sheila.

Kyle slammed the door shut and jumped on his bed. "Ah!" He lay his head on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. How could get good grades when he was upset? He started to think about what Wendy said: _You're my friend, Kyle. Any friend of Stan's is my friend_. He sighed.

It was 7:30 pm, and Stan sadly sat next to the home phone. _Just call him,_ he told himself

Ring! Stan gasped and answered the phone. "Hello? Oh...yeah...ok hold on. Mom! Kyle's mom wants to talk to you!"

Sharon came in and took the phone. "Hey Sheila? How are you?"

"It's horrible!" Sheila said on the other end. "Kyle has run away!"

Sharon just stood there, shocked while holding the phone up to her ear.


	14. Chapter 14: The search

**Chapter 14: The search**

"What do you mean he ran away?" Sharon asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," said Sheila. "Some of his stuff are gone, and the window was open. We found a rope hanging out."

"Oh my god. Ok, don't worry. We'll help you find him." She hung up.

"What's going on?" Stan asked as his mom got her jacket on.

"Stanley, you stay here with your sister. Your dad and I are going out."

"What?! No, I'm not gonna stay with Shelly."

"Do as I say, Stanley! Randy, get out here!"

Randy came out with a mug of coffee. "What is it?"

"We're going out."

"Huh? Where?"

"I'll tell you when we get out to the car!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out. "Shelly, watch your brother while we leave!" SLAM!

Stan stood there, forgetting about whatever was going on, and thinking about his bullying sister. He remembered the last time she bullied him. He could recall that every time he looked in the mirror he could see a rad mark across his neck from Shelly's strong hands squeezing his throat. He felt he was going to die when that happened.

The nine year old was wondering why his sister wasn't coming out, so he went up stairs to check her room. "Shelly?" he asked as he opened her door. He saw her on the computer. He opened the door wider and came in. "Shelly?"

The 13 year old girl turned around with an angry look on her face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, TURD! Can't you see I'm talking to my boyfriend!"

"Shelly, I need to talk to you about something."

Shelly suddenly got up from her chair, ran toward Stan, and pinned him to the wall. Her hands were on his throat, and his feet were 17 inches above the ground. "I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Stan started kicking his legs. "Shelly, please! It's important! I have nobody else to talk to! I promise when I'm done I'll leave you alone."

She kept glaring, but finally lifted him up by his throat and threw him on the ground. "What is it? And hurry up!"

The nine year old slowly stood up and faced her. "Have you ever had a fight with your friends?"

"No!"

"Well, I'm having a fight with Kyle, and I'm afraid to call him."

"Then you're a wimp!"

Stan sighed. "Fine." He left the room. "I can never talk to my sister about anything."

"Stan!"

Stan turned around to see his sister peaking out her door. "You should try to talk to him. If you don't soon, then you'll loose him in the end."

"Oh. Thanks Shelly."

"Whatever. The more friends you have, the more babysitting money." She shut her door.

"She's right." Stan ran to the phone and dialed the number. It was ringing. He kept ringing until it went to voice mail. He tried calling his bedroom phone, but still no answer. Then his cell phone. Kyle didn't even answer that. He sighed. "He's more mad at me than ever."

Kyle continued riding his Big Wheel through the town with his backpack on. He didn't turn back. Not once. He kept walking until he got to the South Park sign. He was getting pretty far. He decided to look back once more. "Good bye." He kept on riding.

Stan ran out of his house, and started running for his best friend's. There was no way he was going to loose Kyle. Not now. Not ever. He ran and ran until he got to his house. Once he got to the front, he started gasping hard, trying to catch his breath. Once he finally caught it, he rang the door bell. No answer.

Stan waited for a few seconds more. He ran it again. Still no answer. So he opened the door. "Hello? Kyle? Mrs Broflovski?" He searched the house, but couldn't find anybody. Not even Ike. So he headed up stairs for Kyle's bedroom.

He peaked in. "Kyle?" Nobody was there, but he walked in anyways. He walked around and looked at his walls. All the photos he use to keep up there were gone. He then looked up at the open window and saw the rope and gasped. He ran over and looked out the window. The rope was hanging down. "KYLE!!!!!!!!"

Three hours passed since Kyle ran off, but it seemed like two days to him. He felt so bad that he didn't pack anything to eat. So he sat down to take a rest. "Where am I heading anyways?" He sat there in silence. He then put his hands on his sick stomach. He then remembered that he never ate breakfast, lunch, or supper. He didn't even eat the day before either. "Once the point anyways. There's no point in life." He sat for a few minutes and felt even more sick. He put his hands on his stomach again and moaned. "Why didn't I eat?"

"Kyle!" Stan called as he rode through town on his Big Wheel. "Kyle!" Stan tried his friends' houses, but none of them haven't seen Kyle. Not even Cartman or Kenny. He started to grow really worried.

"I promise we'll try again tomorrow," Sharon said at her house in front of the Broflovski's car.

"Alright, thanks for the help," Sheila said.

"I'm sure he's alright."

They drove off.

Sharon and Randy went in the house. "Shelly, we're home!"

Shelly came out.

"Is Stanley in bed?" Sharon asked.

"I have no idea where he is," she answered.

"What?!" Randy exclaimed.

"He's not here. He ran off."

"He ran off!"

"Oh Randy, where would he go!" Sharon cried.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna find him. You stay here." He went out the door.

"Kyle!" Stan called some more as he kept driving and went passed the South Park sign. "Kyle!" He continued driving for five whole minutes and stopped to take a break. He sighed. He sat for a while when he suddenly looked ahead and saw a Big Wheel. He gasped and got up. "Kyle!" He ran ahead to a hill, and saw him down the hill laying on the ground. "Kyle!" He ran down.

When Stan got to the bottom, he found that Kyle passed out. His hands were on his belly, though, so it seemed that he was sick. "Oh Kyle." He put his hands down on him. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have lied to you."

After a couple minutes, Stan heard a car diving, and he looked up to see head lights. The car stopped, and Stan saw his dad coming out. "Stanley!"

"Dad..."

He ran down to his son. "Why are you doing?! You have no right to run away!"

"Kyle ran away. I found him."

"You found him?" He looked down at Kyle and sighed. "Alright. Come on, get in the car." He picked up Kyle and followed Stan to the car. And they drove off.

"You no better than to run off like that without telling us," Randy said as he drove.

"I'm sorry, dad. But my best friend ran away. I couldn't let that happen."

Randy sighed.

There was a 20 second pause when Stan finally spoke. "How did you fine me, dad?"

Randy looked at him. "It's a man's instincts, Stan. I have them. I know where to go, and I know what to do." He looked back at the drove.

"OH." Stan was silence for a bit. "I have those instincts, too. It just took be a while to use them."

**I hope you're liking the story so far! There are a couple more chapters to go. But don't worry, it will be worth it. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: I care about you

**Hey everyone! I decided that this is the last chapter. But don't worry, it's worth it. Once this story is done, I'm gonna start working on my Madagascar story. And once that is done, I'm gonna take a story break. After a while, I'm gonna start on another InuYasha story, then I will choose the next South Park story that got the most votes from my profile. Ok? I hope none of are dissapointed. There are much more stories to come. Ok, enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: I care about you**

Kyle moaned as he opened his eyes. "Huh?" He realized he was in his bed, in his own room. _Was I dreaming?_

"Kyle."

Kyle gasped when he saw Stan come in his room. He walked up to him. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here? What's going on? How did I get here?"

"I went to find you, dude. You scared me. Don't ever run away again."

Kyle was shocked. "You knew I ran away?"

Stan turned around and walked up a bit. "It was obvious Kyle. And...I know it was my fault. I sent you away." He turned back around.

"Stan...it wasn't you."

Stan grew confused and walked back up to Kyle.

"It was...well...me. There is no point in me living here."

"Why?"

"Because....I'm Jewish."

Stan couldn't believe what he was saying. "What, you're listening to Cartman now?"

"Well...yeah actually."

"Dude don't let that fatlard get to you."

"But he's right, Stan. I"m Jewish, and I'm going to hell."

Stan was shocked. "Kyle, you're not going to hell."

"Yes I am. And...even when you go to heaven....I won't be able to see you again. Because I'll be in hell."

Stan could almost see tears in Kyle's eyes. He went over and sat on the bed. "Kyle, we're always going to be friends. Forever."

"But I'm done, Stan. I have no life after this. Once I die...I'm going to hell."

"Don't say that, Kyle."

"It's true, Stan. No one, not even you can be there for me."

Stan could now see fear in Kyle's eyes, which made Stan grow very sad. "Kyle...I will always be there for you."

"You weren't before. You were with Wendy."

"I was just mad, Kyle. I'm really sorry for it."

"There's nothing you can do."

There was a minute of silence when Stan finally spoke. "Kyle...don't you remember that song you wrote?"

Kyle said nothing.

"Remember?" Stan began to sing very softly: "Life is full of mysteries.....things we need to know....we need to discover..what's beyond the glove."

Kyle started to listen as Stan went on.

"But you know I can't do it alone....it's a task we do together...and when things seem really tough...I have you by my side."

Kyle sighed.

"Work with me...help me out...to discover what we don't know...it may be sad of what we find....but at least I have you to comfort me."

Kyle really started to listen now.

"I tried and tried to work so hard on finding out...what the world is really made of but..it doesn't work out...."

Kyle smiled and started to sing with Stan. "You know I really need you..I need that help...To find out why we're really here...and who we are...."

"You see Kyle," Stan spoke, not singing anymore, "you made that song because you're a great writer, and because you're the most optimistic person I know. You think of the positives. I don't see that in you anymore."

Kyle sighed.

"You don't have to worry, Kyle. Because some how I know things will work out."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I'll be with you, though. I'll help you."

Kyle smiled while crying. "Thanks Stan." He and his best friend hugged. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted."

"It's ok. I promise I won't ever leave you out again."

"Kyle?" Sheila came in with Gerald. "Kyle, are you alright bubby?"

"Yes mom," Kyle answered, I'm fine.

"I wanna know why you ran away like that."

Kyle looked at Stan then back at his mom. "I...have no idea why I ran away, mom. I think I'm ok now."

"What about your grades?" Gerald asked.

"I...I've been having a hard couple of weeks. But...I know things are going to be ok. I do know. I promise I'll...I'll get better grades."

"You better. Because you are grounded for two whole weeks. One, for your grades. And two...for running away."

"Aw...come on!"

**The End**

_Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski are super best friends forever (SBFF). They're friendship is very deep, and very brotherly. They care about each a lot, but it's just because they love each other in a brotherly way. _

_They would cry if the other dies or gets horribly injured. Some people thinks its gay. But sometimes straight people do act gayish. It doesn't mean it's true, though._

_Stan and Kyle are very special friends, nothing more than that. _

_A note, to all of you slash style writers and fans._


End file.
